


困兽2.

by jiangheng



Category: JOJO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	困兽2.

研究组对迪亚波罗在生物实验中的表现进行了深度分析。他们写了一篇关于迪亚波罗的交配生殖系统比起章鱼类生物更接近人类的长篇报告。你没有参与这篇报告的撰写，因为实验结束后你在家里瘫了两天。  
这似乎也不算坏事，毕竟你平安无事，还拥有了一次短暂的休假。

与你合租公寓的朋友趁着你的短假喊你跟她一起出门逛街。你答应下来，可真正到了购物商城，面对琳琅满目的店铺你却又有点儿提不起精神。这也难免，毕竟你前天才和一只深海异形干了一炮，现在还没完全缓过来。  
当然啦，你的室友是不可能知道的，她只以为你有什么烦心事。  
面对她的关心，你摇摇头说没有，心不在焉地将目光落在甜品店门口的展示橱窗里。那里面有几条色泽艳丽的热带鱼。它们摆动着半透明的尾鳍在水缸里游来游去。  
透过玻璃能直接看见对面的Céline门店，店门被水波扭曲了一些，但依然能看见玻璃橱窗里价格昂贵的包和高跟鞋。  
  
“嘿，xx，我跟你说件事，”你的室友坐在甜品店小桌子的另一端，她有些神秘地探过身子对你笑着招了招手，“前天我跟特纳说，我男友满足不了我，你猜她跟我说什么了。”  
“嗯……不知道。”  
你耸了耸肩。

“她说……‘你可以试试兽交’。”  
说罢她就捂着嘴狂笑起来。你也笑了，因为你能想象到她听见这句话时夸张的表情。

“所以你试了吗？”你问。  
“怎么可能?天呐……我只跟我喜欢的人上床，我不可能喜欢上动物的！”她惊呼起来。  
你的室友是个善良又可爱的女孩，她和几乎所有人一样有着理所当然的高傲的人类思维。  
“我希望能和我爱的人拉着手逛街，一条狗或者一只猫可牵不了手，”她又撇着嘴补充了一句，“你不这么认为吗？”  
她问你。  
  
你不置可否，拿起叉子从陶瓷小盘子里叉了一块蛋糕送进嘴里吃了起来。其实你不怎么赞同她的看法。因为世界上就是有些相互喜爱的人们一生都不会拉着手逛街的。

周四早上，你结束了短假回到了研究室。昨天研究协会和海洋馆签了协议，他们要把迪亚波罗送到海洋馆一个星期供来客参观，就像那些驯服的海豚和鲸鱼一样。  
因此在那之前研究组要对它进行仔细的身体检查，除此之外还要更新一片它皮肤下的芯片。注射在它皮肤下的芯片一共有两片，一片在脖子后面，另一片在下腹，需要更换的是脖子后的那一片。这种微型压缩铁块可以远程遥控释放电流，一旦它有什么危险举动那芯片就能电得它晕上至少半天。  
  
你备好了手术刀，戴上术用手套，一转身就看见两个高大的安保人员将迪亚波罗绑在手术台上，因为它像只砧板上待宰的草鱼一样不断暴躁地扭动，其中一个安保掏出电棍在它的侧肋上捅了一下。  
只见它身体一抽，表情狰狞地嘶吼起来，并且想要挣扎着在手术台上撑起身子。可那安保又电了下它，于是它胳膊一软，趴在台子上没了意识。  
“欸！你们干什么！”

你冲了过去，伸出胳膊护在迪亚波罗身体上方。  
拿电棍的安保被你冲过来的动作吓了一跳，但他很快就反应过来，一脸无所谓看着你。“这畜生不老实。”他说。  
“你会把他电死的！以后不许用电棍了！”  
你冲两人怒吼。

两个安保小声抱怨了两句也就没再干什么，等其他两个研究员准备好手术后，他们一边一个站在手术台边按住了迪亚波罗的绑带。这绑带可以拉住两只成年非洲象并且不被扯断。  
  
你握着手术刀，冷静地切开了它脖子后的肌肤。刀尖划开肌肉组织的瞬间，血顺着它的脊椎涌了出来。它安静地趴在那儿昏迷着，后背肌肉因为对疼痛的生理反应而紧绷起来。它的头发盖住了它的脸，让你看不清它的表情。  
你用小镊子将它皮下的芯片夹了出来，又小心翼翼地将那铁块放在手术台边的盘子里。

正当你准备拿起注射器时，地下室里突然冲进一个大声嚷嚷着的人影。他将手术台边所有的目光都吸引了过去。你好像记得他，他是研究室的场地管理人员。

“B03有个亚洲海猴子跑出来了！所有人都快过来帮忙！监控室也在找！”  
只听他急急忙忙地喊了一句。   
手术台边上的两个研究员和安保急忙放下手里的东西跟他去了，你犹豫了一下，晃了晃手里的注射器。  
“我留下来，先把手术做完，你们去吧。”  
你说。  
“你一个人?那玩意儿很危险，你一个人不可以的。”  
管理说着作势要过来拉你，你急忙摆着手阻止他。  
“它已经昏过去了，而且也打了肌肉松弛剂，你们先去吧。”

管理显然已经忙昏头了，他想都没想就答应下来，然后带着那几个人匆匆忙忙出了研究室。  
  
你看着他们出了自动门后放下了手里的注射器，不得不说你心里有些小小地紧张。  
迪亚波罗趴在手术台上一动不动。  
你把注射剂扒开，把管子里面的芯片和盘子里的旧芯片一起塞进了外褂口袋里，又拿起手术刀爬上了实验台，一只手摁住它的下腹。  
脐下一点五厘米偏左一厘米。你动手划开了它的皮肤。这一处比脖子后的脂肪要多，因此你切得有些费劲。  
这块芯片不需要更换，但你要把它取出来。那块脖子上的芯片你也不会再给它注射进体内了，这样一来它的身体里就没有东西会把它电得半死不活了。至少是在研究员发现之前。  
你找到了那块芯片，一条触手忽然缠上了你的肩膀，是迪亚波罗醒了过来，可因为麻醉剂和肌肉松弛剂的缘故，它的意识还没有完全清醒，触手也还很无力。  
更多的触腕缠住了你，迪亚波罗半睁着眼睛，因为疼痛而有些狂躁地咆哮起来。你没管那几条无力的触腕，继续用镊子夹芯片。  
你脖子上的触手越来越紧，它的力气已经恢复了。好在你很快将芯片弄了出来，塞进了口袋。  
迪亚波罗的目光低垂着在你身上聚焦了。  
它看着你将芯片塞进口袋的动作，稍稍松开了一点触手。你爬起身，准备从手术台上滑下去。  
它看了你一两秒，目光有些奇怪，那些触手又缠上了你，它们把你拖到了它眼前，强迫你弯下腰对着它的脸。  
触腕像是探索什么一样在你的腰上摩挲了一会儿。片刻后，迪亚波罗眯起金绿色的眼睛，用刺耳低沉的声音发出了奇怪的说话声。  
“……你受精了。”

“……什么?”  
你瞪着眼睛愣了几秒。你觉得它好像不太会说人话。

“你受精了，”你的同事约翰指着仪器上的呈像说道，“我是说有可能。”  
看着你瞠目结舌的样子，他有些无奈地耸了耸肩。跟你解释说之前有过一起次相似的雌性章鱼类生物受精的先例，如果你真的受精了，那估计需要外界帮助才能顺利分娩，毕竟你没有产卵功能。  
根据唯一一次案例来说，卵应该会在一个月内成熟，而且前期没有什么迹象，最后一个星期左右迅速成长完全，脱离母体。

“……我可以……把它打了吗？”你问。  
“……我劝你不要，我们没有方法保证你自己身体不受伤害。以我来看还是分娩安全一些。”  
“……”  
  
看着你死白的面色，约翰安慰你说其实也只有百分之二十的可能，卵还有可能因为和人体不契合而自我消化掉，总之等等看吧。  
你摇摇头。但是经过他的一番话，身为一个科研人员你也已经冷静下来，你迅速接受了这个现实，并且打算按照他的建议暂时什么都不做。毕竟现在也什么都做不了。  
“我建议你别跟其他人说，我打包票上面的人已经想造新物种好久了，再说也没什么的，大不了下个蛋而已。”  
“我不是鸡，我不想下蛋。”  
你翻了个白眼，感谢了他为你做体测。

三天后，迪亚波罗被送到了海洋馆。研究组派了几个研究员偶尔去查看它的情况。  
今天你和同事在海洋馆呆了一整天。迪亚波罗整日蜷缩在蓝色海水里，拒接靠近玻璃墙让游客围观。因此训练员把你们叫了过去看看情况。

“你们把他和鲨鱼关在一起?”  
你难以置信地看着脚下的巨型拟深海观赏池，这里是工作人员投食的地方，迪亚波罗就在这里的水底，它紧紧吸附着水底的墙壁，恶狠狠地看着周围的鱼群。曾经它在海里叱咤风云，这些鱼群见了它都怕得仓皇逃命，而如今它们却像对待平等的同伴一样对待它，这让它万分暴躁却无能为力。

“这个嘛……我会提醒我们的鲨鱼小心点的。”  
训练员皱了皱脸。昨天他费了好大劲才让迪亚波罗松开一只快要窒息的锤头鲨。现在它的脖子被拴上了铁链，以此限制它靠近岸上的墙壁。  
  
几个训练员把迪亚波罗从水里叉了上来。它又被绑带绑在了台子上，接受三天一次的身体检查。

你看见它的肩膀上那处伤口依旧没有痊愈，只要剧烈运动就会渗血出来。其实它的自我愈合能力很强，但是这处伤却一直没好，由此见得那伤口一定很深。  
趁着同事在它身上取血打针，你从带来的箱子里摸了个药罐子出来，旋开盖子，里面是一些绿色的膏药。  
你用中指和无名指沾了一点药，抹在迪亚波罗肩膀的伤口上。  
它冷冷地瞪着你，没有任何一点动作。  
你抹好了药，将药罐放回口袋。

“你们觉得是不是它因为长期没有接触其他生物，突然被放进拟深海环境受了刺激所以才一直不出来?”训练员在一边问你们。  
“……我不知道。”你看着迪亚波罗瞪着天花板的绿眼睛说道。  
  
训练员费了好大劲才把它弄回水中。他们还有其他事情，于是匆匆离开了。你没急着走，而是蹲在投食台边上看着水面。从空气中看不见迪亚波罗的所在，它一定蜷在池底的某个地方。  
你蹲在池边往水里放了一片削了皮的苹果。清澈的水面静悄悄的，浅一些的地方能看见几条翻车鱼在游动。  
你等了一会儿，见没有动静，于是将苹果片捞了起来，两只手指捏着它放入自己口中咬去一半，又将剩下一半放回水中。

半晌，水面下伸出了一只触手，悄然无声地卷走了那片苹果，然后再没了动静。  
你笑了一下，起身离开了水池。  
  
  


海洋馆的游客多得惊人，人们手里拿着相机在海底隧道和观光池前仰着头惊叹。你没离开这儿，因为晚上你可能还要值班。  
你穿着一身白大褂在观赏的人群间穿行，人们被海洋馆的灯光效果染成了几团深蓝色的剪影，玻璃壁后浅蓝色的海水波动让他们身上摇曳着亮闪闪的水光。  
观赏池前的小孩子都趴在玻璃上探着头往下看，但是谁也看不到传说中的异形海怪。而那些情侣们倒是不在乎，他们照样在玻璃壁前拥抱，接吻，甚至是相互许诺终生。

你站在另一处的观赏池前，远看着那些相拥的人们，心里有些微妙。在你十六岁时曾有心理医生将你诊断为性冷淡，因此你对人们的接吻拥抱等亲密举动感到有些隔阂。

那对在池子前拥抱的情人被海水隐去了五官，看上去只是两个相连的深蓝色影子。  
你看了一会儿就离开了，因为你着实没什么兴趣，无论是对人群还是海底隧道。

  
晚上八点，最后一场海豚表演也结束了。你的同事都已经下班回家，而你另有打算。你想去看看迪亚波罗怎么样了。  
海洋馆已经闭馆了，工作人员也都已经下班。你走进空无一人的喂食台，看着依旧亮着灯光的观赏池。  
蓝色的池水被几条鱼的尾鳍划出波纹，除此之外一切都静悄悄的。你看见不远处的水面上浮着那片苹果。你心里稍有些失望，于是从池边探出胳膊想把它捞回来。  
苹果片离得有些远，你伸长胳膊努力用指尖去够它。在你的手指碰到苹果片的一瞬间，水面下伸出一条触手，它飞快地缠住了你的手腕将你一下子扯进水中。  
你惊慌失措地在水里挣扎了几下，触手将你的腿和腰以及手臂都牢牢缠住。迪亚波罗在你身后浮出水面，它比你高了一个头，伸出双臂从背后抱住你。

与其说是抱，不如说是钳制比较恰当。它有力的胳膊锢着你的脖子，让你有些呼吸困难。可能从边上看你们就像一对相互亲密的情侣，而你自己明白你现在的处境非常危险。  
迪亚波罗凑在你耳边开口道。  
“我想和你做笔交易。”

它的声音冷冰冰的，你被它从身后锢住因而看不见它的表情，这更让你觉得恐惧。你不知道它是用了什么方法挣开了那条铁链。  
迪亚波罗的触手抬起你的手腕凑在它嘴边，它锋利的犬齿咬住了你的手腕，咬出一道血痕。那伤口不深，但是血滴进水里会引来池子里的鲨鱼。  
触手把你拖到了水池中间。它只要松开触手你就会被蜂拥而至的鲨鱼吃吞入腹。  
你现在很害怕。因为你不知道它想干什么。

“你肚子里的卵会让你送命，人类是不可能产卵的，除非我帮助你，”它用怪异的声音在你耳边喃喃道，“帮我逃出去，我就帮你把卵生下来。”  
你张了张嘴却没发出声音，脖子上的禁锢和恐惧都让你的舌头僵硬到无法发声。于是迪亚波罗继续道。  
“你当然也可以拒绝，但我会把你在这里松开。” 它用绿莹莹的眼睛瞥着你。  
鲨鱼已经在你们身下徘徊了，只是畏于它的触手不敢靠近。  
你低头看着脚下的水中不断掠过的鲨鱼影子，哆嗦着哽咽了一下，刚一开口眼泪就流了下来。  
“我……”你吐了一个字就发不出声音了。  
它没吃你的苹果，还要把你丢给鲨鱼。可明明你一直在帮它。  


迪亚波罗的双臂松开了你，触手拖着你远离了它。你急忙想伸手去抓它的触手。  
“你会帮我吗？”它用绿眼睛看着你，威逼你做出最后的选择。

你哽咽着点了点头，眼泪不断往下掉。“池子下面……池子下面有一个阀门通向海里。”  
只要旋开沉重的阀门，迪亚波罗就可以重归自由。  
它挑眉看着你，再次游近了你。  
“但是开了以后一定要……要关上，否则……唔……否则鲨鱼会游出去。”你哭着对它说，漫在胸口的水压和眼泪都让你喘不过气来。  
不等你止住眼泪，迪亚波罗的触手就缠紧了你将你拖入水中。它触腕一合潜进了深水，你来不及闭眼，只看见几条鲨鱼在你们身后跟着游了过来。  
它毫无停顿潜进池底，你的耳朵嗡嗡作响，眼珠也因为直接触水而疼痛不已。迪亚波罗很快找到了底部的阀门，它卷着你游了过去，用触手缠上方向盘一样的阀门，只留一条触腕绕着你的腰，随后咬着牙，用尽全力旋开了阀门。  
漆黑的海水涌进了池子，鲨鱼利齿的咬合声在你耳边炸开，哪怕是在水下也听着惊心动魄。迪亚波罗一下子将你卷到怀里，它触手一挥撞开了鲨鱼近在咫尺的脑袋，随后飞快地游出阀门，游进漆黑的海水。  
你两眼一黑，五感尽失，除了海水咕咚咕咚的声响其他什么都感觉不到。

大约半分钟后，新鲜的空气灌进了你的口腔，你咳嗽着睁开眼，夜晚的星空印入视野。迪亚波罗已经卷着你浮上了海洋馆附近的海面，它没有丝毫停歇，一手像抱麻袋一样抱着你的腰往近处的海滩游去。  
一路上你都咳个不停，肺里的海水已经几乎被你咳出来了，双腿触上海滩的一刻，迪亚波罗松开了你，让你一下子扑跪在沙子上。  


你可能在沙滩上躺了快二十分钟，湿漉漉的衣服搞得你浑身难受。当终于能站起来后，你在海滩上望了一圈，只见不远处有一片租给观光客的海滨小别墅。  
于是你让迪亚波罗藏在礁石后面，自己则拖着筋疲力尽的身子来到了沙滩上的那片房区，在沙滩管理人员住的地方办理了租房手续。很幸运，你的全部证件和银行卡都放在口袋的钱包里，因此你顺利地租下了一栋小别墅，花掉了两个月的工资。  
可能深更半夜浑身湿透跑来租房的人确实不多，那管理员不断瞥着你，眼神有些怀疑，但你没工夫去管他怎么想了。你一边在文件上签名一边哑着嗓子问他。  
“浴室里有浴缸吗？”  
“抱歉没有，只有冲淋。”他说。  
“那鱼缸呢？”  
“鱼缸倒是有，您是要养鱼吗？”他问。  
“是啊，我养鱼。”说着，你把签好名的文件递还给了他。  


办好了手续，你和迪亚波罗又在沙滩上徒步走了十多分钟才来到你租的那间小度假别墅。准确地说，是它一路拎着你。  
别说这儿还挺漂亮，尽管只有一层，但是带了一个精致的小院子，只可惜大晚上的看不清具体样子。  
你用钥匙打开门锁，推门扑进了客厅。客厅里有些暗，但你没有开灯，因为夜晚的星空已经足够照亮屋子了。  
浴室里果然没有浴缸，于是你把客厅里的大鱼缸拿布擦了擦，又从院子里拖了一根水管到客厅里给鱼缸注水。还没等水注满，迪亚波罗就像只海参一样滑了进去。  
见它已经安顿好了自己，你就没再管它了。你一屁股坐在沙发上，打算休息一会儿再去冲个澡。

身体一放松，疲惫就侵袭了你。你又想起它在海洋馆里咬破你手腕的样子了，这让你禁不住有点儿难受。  
你从沙发上站起来，随手抓起浴室门前地板上的一只小铁桶，那里面有一捧尚还新鲜的红色玫瑰，看着像是上一位租客不久前采下了它们却忘了带走。你把花倒出来，随手扔在地板上，提着那只空铁桶进了浴室。  
你把湿透了黏在身上的白大褂和衣裤都剥了下来扔在一边，只留下了深蓝色的贴身内衣。随后打开水龙头，在桶里盛满了水，又举起桶从头顶上方倒了下去。  
清凉的水顺着你被海水弄得黏糊糊的头发一直流向脚踝。你把辫绳扯下来，抹了把头发，接了第二桶水。  
忽然之间，你瞥见了那只药罐从地上的白大褂的口袋里滚了出来，伴随着一声脆响轻轻撞在浴室干净的墙砖上，微弱地反弹了一下。  
今天晚上你本来是想去给它上药的。想到这里，你就觉得心里很难受。  
小时候你家附近有条流浪狗，你经常喂它自己最喜欢的小饼干吃，并且理所当然地以为它和你十分亲近，直到它咬了你一口，那时你难过极了。几天过后那狗被车撞死了，你更加地难过，因为你从此就再没机会知道你在它心目中到底是什么样的地位了。  
你放下水桶，咬着嘴唇难受地低声哭了起来。眼泪落在粗糙的地砖上，和水珠混杂在一起。

一只触手缠上了你的脚踝，随后是大腿、腰肢。你颤抖了一下，感觉到迪亚波罗冰凉的皮肤贴上了你的后背。一只红色的苹果被从你身后递了过来。  
你的眼皮颤了一下。  
“我应该和你说谢谢。”  
它用低沉的声音在你耳边说道。你小声抽泣了一下，没有搭腔。  
那只卷着苹果的触手碰了你一下，你轻轻推开了它。  
“你吃吧。”你说。  
迪亚波罗看着你手腕上的伤口和发红的眼眶，它心想人类是很容易受伤的动物。  
它把苹果放在水池边上，伸出一只冰凉的胳膊搭上了你的腰肢。它像探寻一般慢慢摸索着，从侧腰摸到小腹再到胸脯下方。  
你抖了一下。别过脸去用余光看着它。它低下头，试探性地凑近你的嘴唇。  
你轻微地皱了下眉，往它那儿微不可觉地靠近了一点。

它的目光捕捉到了你微小的动作，随后一口咬住了你的唇瓣，像啃噬生肉一样用牙齿磨蹭起来，触手在地砖上蠕动着。  
你被它咬得生疼，于是推开了它，用手背抹了把下唇。它低头看着你，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
迪亚波罗太粗暴了，在水箱里的几年让它变得神经质般得狂躁。  
你顿了一会儿，拉起它的手放在自己胸脯的软肉上，与它十指相扣，引导它轻轻揉捏你的胸乳。  
它低下头吻了吻你的脖子，舌尖舔舐着你的下颌。一阵酥麻的陌生感觉在你全身蔓延。  
你忍不住轻微地呻吟起来。  
迪亚波罗的触手在你全身蠕动游走。你难耐地咬住嘴唇，撑在身后的洗手池上浑身发软。  
曾经性欲对你来说只是资料上的文字描述，拥抱接吻能带来满足和躁动，你知道却无法切身体会。  
这是你人生第一次感受到什么叫情迷意乱，它冰冷的唇瓣落在你的肌肤上，让你难以克制地颤抖、呻吟。  
迪亚波罗用力揉捏着你的胸脯，那团软肉在它手里像果冻一样变形，给你带来不可名状的躁动。它显然发觉了你的异样，于是越发用力地蹂躏起来，触手缠紧了你的腰和大腿，吸盘像小嘴一样啃噬你的皮肤。  
你呻吟着闭上眼。  
它掐着你的腰把你托上了洗手池，唇瓣贴近你的唇瓣，用冷冰冰的绿眼睛看着你泛红的眼眶，刚才你还面色惨白，现在已经双颊微红，唇瓣也有了血色。  
只听啪嗒一声，它解开了你身上唯一的衣物——你的胸衣。  
随着这声微响，你整个人一颤，眼泪从眼眶里滑落下来。你哆嗦着将唇瓣贴在它的唇瓣上，目光对着它的瞳孔。  
“操我。”  
唇瓣开合，你恳求道。  
它的瞳孔骤然一缩，将你往墙面的镜子上用力压住，一挺腰就将自己黑紫的巨物捅进了你的体内。  
你仰起头，崩溃地尖叫了起来。  
那根带着吸盘的性器太过巨大，将你的内壁撑成了它的形状，再容不下任何一点东西。  
它几乎占满了你的小腹，并且低声咆哮着用力挺腰抽插。  
你疼得发不出声音，肩膀在镜子上撞得生疼。  
触手压着你让你的前胸紧紧贴着它的胸膛，它感觉到了你飞快的心跳。人类的身体真的很脆弱，只要它用力一捏，你的肋骨就会像枯败的树枝一样碎裂。  
你因为太过剧烈的疼痛感到了恐惧，不由得推着它的肩膀想让它暂时停下抽插。它抓住你的手腕，逼近你的脸。  
“不用感到恐惧，我不会伤害你的。”  
它有些费力地压着喘息在你耳边说道。  
“你不讨厌……讨厌我吗？”  
你艰难地问道。迪亚波罗沉默了一小会儿。  
“……只要你把这颗卵生下来，我对人类所有的怨恨都会一笔勾销。”  
它说。身下挺弄的动作没有丝毫停歇，像条恶犬一样在你身体里横冲直撞。  
一条触手缠上了你的脖子，它用吸盘感受着你快到吓人的脉搏。你喘息着点了点头。  
它的手在你平坦的小腹上抚摸着，不久之后那儿就会因为卵的成熟而隆起，孕育并诞下它的骨肉。  
“啊……迪亚波罗……迪亚波罗……”  
你将双臂搭在它的肩上，痛苦地喊着它的名字。那巨大的阴茎直捅子宫口，又毫不留情地拔出，带给你阵阵痛楚和快感。它甚至不需要特意用龟头顶弄内壁的敏感点，那东西的尺寸足以照顾到小穴的每一处凸起。  
你惨叫呻吟，身体软到不行，小腹被撑起一处夸张的鼓胀。它按着你被它的性器顶起的腹肚，全然不顾你的肚子里还有它的血肉。  
一根触腕压住了你的乳尖轻轻揉捏着，乳首传来一阵异样的触电感。你将头抵在迪亚波罗的肩上，哭叫着呻吟。你能看见那条触腕玩弄自己胸乳的样子，黑紫的软肢将它挤压变形，吸盘吸着乳尖，像小嘴一样吮吸着。  
你满脸泪痕地移开目光，伸舌舔弄它肩上的伤口。它的肩膀微颤了一下，把这阵微小的疼痛通过身下的抽插报复了回去。  
听着你的惨叫，它心里很受用，它喜欢听你的呻吟，也喜欢看着你半张着嘴的痛苦的表情。于是它抽插地越发用力，心里想着把你干到像雌兽一样软在它身上臣服。  
整个屋子里都是囊袋拍打腿根发出的啪啪声。  
你的肩膀抵在冰冷的镜面上，下腹传来一阵异样的酸楚。在它再一次重重地进入你后，你尖叫着潮吹了。  
“啊啊啊啊——！”  
它是被你内壁的抽搐弄到射精的，只听它咆哮着将性器送到最深，大量的精液像水枪一样喷进你的腹肚，直冲那颗还未完全成型的鱼卵。  
它的阴茎像活物一样抵着你的敏感点弹跳，一波高潮褪去另一波又紧接着涌上来，叠加的快感让你几近晕厥。浊液从交合处涌了出来，沾湿了腿根和它绷紧了的触腕。

你瘫软在洗手池上，侧过头看见了镜子里自满脸泪痕的样子，还看见迪亚波罗在你身上低着头，脖颈后面清晰可见不久前手术留下的伤痕。  
你撑起身，轻轻吻了一下它的伤口又瘫回了洗手池。它飞快地看了你一眼，想伸手接住你的背，可最后又没有。

凌晨的时候，你拖着筋疲力尽的身子去厨房煮了杯咖啡，毕竟你还有点事情要做，比如和研究室请假，以及告诉室友你最近不会回家。  
人类就是这样，一分一秒都不会从现实中脱离。  
你撑在桌子上，看着咖啡机在嗡嗡运作，黎明微弱的光将桌子照亮了一角，屋子里却依然不怎么明亮。  
随着地板吱呀吱呀的微响，你感觉到迪亚波罗的气息从背后靠近了你。它的皮肤触上了你的背，脑袋凑在你肩膀上方，用余光瞥了眼你的侧脸。  
“你也想来一杯吗？”  
你没看它，自顾自地将壶里的咖啡倒进杯子。  
它伸出一只触腕在罐子里的咖啡粉上蘸了一下，又送到唇边舔了舔，随即呸的一声吐了出来。  
你稍稍侧过头，看着他笑了起来。

“咖啡是要和牛奶还有糖一起喝的，”你说，一边用脑袋轻轻蹭了下它的下巴，“当然啦，除非你喜欢冷萃。”  
  
  


你和迪亚波罗相安无事地在小别墅里度过了两周。你肚子里的卵迅速成熟，几乎要将你腹部的皮肉撑裂了。不过还好，至少比怀胎十月要好，每次你想到这点就觉得人类真的是种麻烦的动物。从婴儿到成熟要花几十年的时间，不像自然界的其他动物，短短几年就能成长完全。  
今早那颗卵终于有了动静，于是迪亚波罗慷慨地让出了它的水缸，让你躺了进去，半身浸泡在水里。  
它蜷缩在你跟前，看着你表情痛苦地半躺在水缸边缘，触手缠着你的肿胀的腰身不断轻抚。  
你觉得肚子很疼，可能是羊水破了。  
一阵一阵的绞痛让你呻吟不断，上身靠在水缸边上难受地呻吟着。几条触腕缠在你的下腹，迪亚波罗的手覆在你隆起的肚子上轻轻揉弄。  
直到现在你都没什么将要产卵的实感，看着高隆的小腹，你觉得十分恐惧。  
它不断地抚弄你的小腹，动作还算柔和，那酥麻的触感让你好受了一些，但下腹依然疼痛难忍。  
“待会儿会很疼。”  
它很诚实地告诉你。你皱着眉点了点头。  
覆在你腹肚上的手使了点力按压，你顿时疼得两眼发白，弓起身子嘶声力竭地惨叫起来。  
这着实把迪亚波罗吓着了一下。它觉得自己可能高估了人类的承受能力。  
两条触手托住你的腰和背，它手上的动作停了一会儿，见你缓过来一些才继续接着按压。  
你又痛苦地叫了起来，小腹开始坠痛，就好像你所有的器官都被搅在了一起往下坠。迪亚波罗不禁有些无措，它怕一个用力把你按昏过去了，于是它使出浑身解数试图让你好受一些。它低头亲吻你的脖子，让你不用紧张，还用触腕将你的碎发拨到耳后，抚摸你的唇瓣。这已经是它能展现出最大限度的温柔了。  
你痛苦地左右扭转脑袋，上身不断扭动，迪亚波罗抽出两根触手，将尖端抵在你的穴口。一阵蠕动后，触腕探进了产道，顺着内壁一路往里慢慢摸索。  
你皱着眉，一点微弱的快感攀上小腹，触腕在你的体内安抚疼痛，这种感觉太奇怪了，让你难以形容。  
触腕探到了子宫口，它伸进宫颈，触到了那颗从子宫里稍微脱离出来的卵，吸盘吸附上卵的表面，用了点力往外轻拉。  
你呻吟起来，还没有被撑开的宫颈受不了那卵的进入。  
“呃啊啊啊——”  
迪亚波罗停下了动作，它伸进另一只触腕，开始慢慢开拓你的穴道，触腕尖端按摩着内壁的敏感点，惹得你又痛又舒服。  
怎么会这样呢，你觉得人类的身体不该能叠加这么多感受。  
它轻揉着你的肚子，两根触手在你的内壁蠕动，你在两方夹击下有了感觉，小穴也湿润起来。  
忽然之间你小腹一酸，浑身颤抖着涌出了大量的淫液。那卵往下滑了些，让你还没来得及感受高潮就又被疼痛占据。  
这次高潮让宫颈开了几指，那卵好不容易被触手吸进了产道，经过宫口时你疼得直哆嗦，大张着嘴却叫不出声。  
经过一番折腾，两根触腕都吸住了卵的外表，慢而轻地往穴口拖。那卵比性器大了几倍，压着穴道的每一处往外挤，而迪亚波罗又有点急，它觉得时间拖久了你会休克。  
卵将触手挤压在敏感点上，惹得你又疼又舒服，几近高潮却又被痛楚压了下去。  
“唔……”  
你哭叫着呻吟起来。迪亚波罗摸了摸你，继续将卵往外吸。  
卵经过穴道中段时，它的触手压过了一处凸起。那快感比任何抽插都来得猛烈，你立刻弓着身子高潮了，于是那卵被抽搐的内壁推至穴口。

你张大嘴，无声地哭泣着，卵被触手拉出体外，滚入了水中。你半死不活地瘫在水缸边，小腹因高潮而抽搐着，待余韵消散，你已经近乎昏迷，软在水缸里闭着眼睛。  
迪亚波罗把卵往身后一拨，它探过身子看着你苍白的面色，伸手把你从水缸里捞了出来，抱着你去向卧室的床铺。  
“跟我去海底吧。”  
它看着在怀里软成一团的你低声说道。你摇了摇头。  
“我是人类。”  
“……跟我去海底。”迪亚波罗重复道，它收紧双臂把你困在怀里。  
你没接话，费力地把头靠在它身上。  
它把你放在柔软的被褥上，触手替你盖上了被子。“让你在海底生活的方法有很多，只要你愿意和我一起走。”  
你靠在枕头上，再次摇了摇头。  
  
迪亚波罗有些恼怒，它伸出一只触腕缠住了你的脖子，你不禁想起它在海洋馆里也是这么绑架你的。  
“我允许你拒绝，但是……”它用绿眼睛恶狠狠地看着你，冰冷的手指磨蹭你的脸侧，“如果有一天你死了，无论是病死或者溺死……我都会把你的尸体带回海里，永远埋在海底，你觉得可以吗？”  
它低声威胁道。  
你沉默了一会儿，最终垂下了脑袋表示默许。

  
迪亚波罗走了。它毫不留恋地面抑或人类。  
你看着它从阳台上没入水中，一点小小的失望在心底蔓延。它只是和你短暂地相识了一下，又回到了它该去的地方。  
被人类命名了的感情太少了，没有任何一个词汇能表达你的心情，你只知道，日后你看着研究室里那个换上了其他动物的水箱，一定会对曾被关在那里面的生物感到万分怀念。

水箱的玻璃壁上还写着他的名字，一个有些褪色的黑色水笔字迹，迪亚波罗——意为恶魔。

  
亚特兰蒂斯的小王子叫做费尔南。他身为一方海域统治者的儿子被族人们万般宠爱，甚至连他那个冷血残暴的父王都对他宠爱有加。  
费尔南同父异母的妹妹特里休常怒斥父王的偏心，她说他不仅视她如空气，还常常冷落她的母亲。

“哪里有在交配的时候喊别的女人名字的人啊！！这个渣男！”  
特里休常在费尔南面前抱怨。  
对此迪亚波罗冷冷地表示她的出生只是意外。并且用触手把她拨拉到一边，让她别在自己耳边嚷嚷个不停。  
不过幸好，特里休有深爱自己的族人们和哥哥，因此她在美丽的海底之城过着还算幸福的生活。

而费尔南呢，费尔南也很幸福，尽管他没有妈妈，但是父亲对他十分偏爱，他性情冷血残暴，却愿意在费尔南的床边耐心和他讲自己年轻时的事情。反正特里休是从没这待遇的，迪亚波罗的耐心只花在费尔南身上。  
  
“那……陆地上的人都很坏吗？”  
在听说父亲曾被人类捉去折磨后，费尔南有些犹豫地问他。迪亚波罗眨了眨眼睛，他撑着头思索了一会儿。  
“并不。”  
“可是族里的人们都是这么说的。”  
迪亚波罗没有接话。  
费尔南拉着他的胳膊追问道。  
“那陆地上都有什么呀？”

迪亚波罗低着头回忆了一下。别说回忆对他来说真是件难事，因为他的记忆中充斥了海底冷血残暴的海域之争，为了心无旁骛，他抛却了太多回忆。  
他想了好久，最后说道。

“有女人，有咖啡，还有……叫苹果的食物……”  
  


你啃了口撞在纸袋里的面包，匆匆忙忙赶去研究室上班。  
马路对面走来一个浑身湿漉漉的少年。他在你有些诧异的目光下径直来到你面前，无比自然地闯了个红灯。  
“那个，您是xx小姐吗？”  
他有些局促地问你。你茫然地点了点头，同时惊讶地发觉他脸上有些褐色的鳞片。  
“我叫托比欧，是迪亚波罗大人……不对，是老板的随从，老板特地让我来找您，请问您愿意和他见一面吗？”  
他郑重其事地对你说，目光在地上瞟来瞟去，一副有些羞涩的样子。  
听到这个熟悉又陌生的名字，你愣在了原地，好半天没反应过来。于是那位少年惶恐地看了你几眼。

“……迪亚波罗?”  
它已经消失很久了。你甚至没有想到还会再一次听见这个名字。  
“是的！那个……老板说，如果您愿意见他的话，星期天下午三点他会在海滩等你，”托比欧飞快地说，他犹豫了一下，又小声地补充道，“如果您不愿意的话……我觉得，我觉得老板他会伤心的。”  
你瞪着眼睛，一句话也没有说出来，那面包被你捏得变形了，纸袋也出现了几条褶皱。  
“啊，对了，那个……您和老板的孩子叫做费尔南。是个很可爱的孩子呢，以前我还没有感觉，但是现在一看……真的和您很像呢。”

  
  



End file.
